I Loved Him, But Now I Hate Him
by Tari Troi
Summary: Okay. It's a SesshomaruKagome fic. Ratings will go up later.RR please.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Inu Yasha. If I did well then I would be one very happy person. But alas, I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
Sesshy: Enjoy the story.  
  
Tari Troi: Yes. What Sesshy said.  
  
Chapter 1: He's Just a Liar  
  
"Sango, do you know where Inuyasha is?"  
  
Sango looked up and answers, "I think he's in the forest, Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled and answers, "Thanks Samgo. I was going to tell him that dinner is almost ready."  
  
Kagome ran into the forest and sees Inuyasha. She waved and says, "Inuyasha! Dinner is almost........"  
  
Kagome just stared at Inuyasha in horror. He was kissing Kikyo.  
  
"Oh Kikyo. I love you so much. I will always love you. I will love you until the end of time."  
  
Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. She whispered, "I thought you loved me Inuyasha. I thought you loved me. You'r nothing more than a liar. How could you love Kikyo? How could you love that soul stealing witch who isn't really alive?"  
  
Kagome, not being able to stand such a horrible site ran as fast as her legs could carry her back to the camp.  
  
Sango looked up from her work to see Kagome into the camp.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong? Did you find Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome walked right past Sango with a look of hatred and sadness.  
  
Kagome picked up her bag and says to Sango, "I'm leaving. Tell everyone that I'm leaving and I won't be coming back"  
  
Kagome starts to walk away. Sango runs to her and asks, "What happened? Did Inuyasha do something to you?"  
  
Kagome looked toward Sango with watering eyes and says, "Don't ever mention his name again. He's nothing more than a filthy liar. Now I have to go. Good bye Sango."  
  
And with that being said Kagome walked away.  
  
Meanwhile.............................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Jaken. Watch Rin. I think I am going to take a walk."  
  
"But Sesshomaru-sama" Jaken said but was immediately interrupted by Sesshomaru.  
  
"I don't want to hear any of your complaints Jaken. If you don't do as I say and watch Rin, I will make sure you get what you deserve."  
  
"Of course Sesshomaru-sama. I would never disobey you." Jaken said while shuddering in fear.  
  
"That was a wise choice Jaen. I will be leaving now."  
  
Sesshomaru turned around and left.  
  
Back to Kagome..................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"I hate him so much. I hate him. I wish I had never met him. I wish I hadn't been so stupid as to pull that arrow out of his shoulder."  
  
Kagome kept crying that she didn't notice she had just walk into something. She fell down and yelled, "Watch where you're going!"  
  
She looked up to stare into the face of Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. She begins to back away when Sesshomaru speaks.  
  
"If it isn't my half-brother's wench." He said with a smile.  
  
Kagome finds the strength to talk to him and says, "Leave me alone Sesshomaru. Just leave me alone. Can't you see I don't want to talk to you?"  
  
She begins to cry and places her head in between her hands. She crys, "Don't ever mention his name again. I hate him so much. I hate that liar. I wish I had never met him."  
  
Sesshomaru looks down at Kagome and asks, "So you have left my half- brother. Why would you do such a thing? I mean I could kill you right now."  
  
Kagome looks up at him and whispers, "Kill me."  
  
The Lord of the Western Lands looked at Kagome with surprise.  
  
"You want me to kill you? But what would your dear Inuyasha say if I were to kill you?Hmmmm?"  
  
Kagome just looked down and said, "If you won't kill me, then leave me alone."  
  
Sesshomaru though for a moment and says to Kagome, "I think I'll just take you with me. I can use you as bait to finally get Tesusaiga form my worthless half-brother."  
  
Kagome said, "Just keep me away form him. I never want to see Inuyasha again."  
  
Kagome, weary from crying and walking so much finally falls unconscious.  
  
He wonders, * Why does she act as if Inuyasha has betrayed her? I guess I'll have to ask her later on.*  
  
He sighed and picked her up and walked back to meet up with Jaken and Rin.  
  
A/N: So what do you people think? Please review. I donn't mind flames either. If you want, you can send ideas for this fanfiction. Just e-mail me. I hope everyone liked it.  
  
Sesshy: Just review her fanfic.  
  
Tari Troi: Oh please review.  
  
Sesshy: I suggest that you review her story.  
  
Tari Troi: Yes please listen as to what Sesshy said.  
  
Sesshy: *rolls eyes*  
  
Tari Troi: Don't roll your eyes.  
  
Sesshy: As I said before, just review. And flames shall be welcomed.  
  
Tari Troi: Ja ne! 


End file.
